Luna's revenge
by Roamingmoon
Summary: Luna's tired of nopony caring for her. Time to break the rules. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm just winging this I got bored**

**I own nothing of my little pony, my little pony friendship is magic, halo, and anything to do with Mario**

**Now this is weird**

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appear before Twilight and her gaggle of friends. Everypony bow's to Princess Celestia and when Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy try to bow to Princess Luna, Rarity leans over to them and whispers "No pony cares about Princess Luna".

Slowly Everypony walks into the library and Twilight offers everypony tea. She begins to ask Luna what she would like in her tea but is stopped by Rarity saying "No pony cares about Princess Luna" Who scowls and disappears in a flash. Hours later Luna walks in with a smile. "Where the hay where" Applejack starts to ask, when Rarity jumps in with "Nopony cares about Princess Luna"

"I beg to differ" a voice says to the group from behind. They look over and are stunned to see a human. Who walks over to Luna and kneels "I care for you Luna, let's run away together"

"But where shall we go"

"It doesn't matter so long as I'm with you"

The group around them Awww's as the human picks up Luna and walks away into the sunset. A few hours later everypony is resting in Twilights house when Princess Celestia jump's up and screams "My sister got pony napped"

Princess Luna and the human are sitting on top of a cloud rolling around laughing at her sister.

"So how long should we make them sweat" the human asks between laughs.

"I'd say three or four days, sound good to you" Luna says between her own laughs

"Yeah that sounds good, so what do you want ta do now" The human happily asks Luna.

"We can co get Master Chief and Mario, then we can play some poker"

"Master Chief has the best poker face everrrrrr"

"But you can't even see his face" Luna says her horn glowing. The human smirks "Exactly" and with that they disappear.

**Three Hours Later**

"So chief how's arbiter doing" the human looks at the armored super human, whose head swivels over to him and stares.

"… He's good" and he looks back down at his cards. The human chuckles.

"You need to lighten up man"

"Yes Ia think so too" The red plumber says next to me.

"I tend to agree we're all friends here" Luna says happily.

"Three aces" Master Chief says as he puts down his cards.

"Ha ha, I hava a straight" Mario says proudly.

"I have a flush, ha-ha I win for once" I say proudly.

"Not so fast, royal flush" Luna says with a giggle and a smirk. All three of us throw up our hands, and grumble.

"How do you do that" I ask laughing.

She bursts out laughing "It's magic"

All three of us look at her smiling and think the same thing.

This is going to be a great week

**Okay that was just weird inspiration for this chapter was a**

**twist in plot and a story where everypony kept saying that Nopony cares about luna. I let her have revenge. Pinkie is not the only one who can break the fourth wall.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the feedback I got on this so far is good and thought I'd see what I could do about that.**

Four creatures stood hidden in the prompt room at the Townsville news station. A tall human clad in green armor guards the door. His unmovable form a wall against all that would oppose. Over by the window leading to the announcers booth a short mustachiod man wearing his signature red cap, His gaze never leaving the figure in the next room. At the desk in the middle of the room sat alone human at a desk a normal man in almost every way except the insane glint in his eye as he typed away at the computer before him breaking through firewall after firewall to mess with the prompt. Behind the human stood an alicorn her starry blue mane flowing behind her as she watches the human giggling to herself.

"Ah ha I cracked it" the human looks at his watch and smiles "and just in time" he quickly begins to type. After a few moments he laughs and looks over to watch what happens.

"And so once again, the day is saved thanks to...The Fierce Foursome." The Narrorator looks at the teleprompt then over to the room we are in laughing at him. He glares at us as he runs out of his booth and into the prompt room fuming. "who the hell are you and what did you do"

The human at the desk slowly stands before speaking "WE ARE THE FIERCE FOURSOME AND WE HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU" the Narrorator looks around at the four beings in the room with him angrily.

"Well spit it out so I can go back to my announcing" he spits out. Meanwhile in the city of Townsville three girls are floating there looking bored while they wait for the narrarator to get it right.

The Human looks behind himself at Luna and smirks "WE WHERE WONDERING, DO YOU LIKE BANNANAS" Mario smirks while master chief chuckles as the human walks up and stands before the Narrarator who looks confused.

"Well yes, but what does that have to do with anything" The human looks at him with a smile as he pulls not one, not two, not a bunch, but an entire bushel that thing you cut straight off the tree from behind his back and hands it to a very confused narrorator and screams out.

"For the power of the great Bungledram" he throws his fist in the air as luna flashes them to her secret castle just south of the crystale empire, leaving the narrarator to break. The human looks over to the rest of the group and asks luna "so what now".

Luna raises her hoof to her chin and taps it "Pizza" she gives them a questioning first to speack up is master chief.

"I'll get the beer" he rips open the door and trudges out into the snow like its nothing. Mario looks after him and speaks up.

"I'll go help him" He pulls out him parka and puts it on and begins to jump after master chief, sound effect and all. Luna begins to call the crystal pizza express.

2 hours later

They don't really know what went wrong each of the four are drunk are eating a slice of cheese pizza out in the snow in front of the secret hideout. That's on fire and some how in a giant block of ice at the same time. They all look at each other and burst out laughing speaking in between laughs.

"Where did we get a walrus" the human chokes out as he looks at the creature sitting next to him drinking a beer.

"How did we set the ice on fire" Mario looks at the burning ice trying to breath.

"Why is my armor a rainbow" Chief looks down at his multy hue armor racking his brain for an awnser.

"Why do I have bunny ears" Luna chokes out while poking the ears. This continues for a short time until they stagger off to find there next anventure.

**So somepone tell me what the hay I just wrote.**


End file.
